


Blame it On Me

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Congenital analgesia, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Love/Hate, M/M, Religion, Slow Burn, Unspecified Setting, Unspecified Time, Violence, church, killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He never feel pain, but his heart is always bleeding."I don't know what's this feeling, but I want to hurt you so bad. I need to hurt you,""...Yeonjun?"His name is an anchor on his tongue.





	Blame it On Me

"Choi Soobin, you're such a _joke_..."

 

 _He_ holds Soobin at gunpoint.

 

"Seems like today is not the day for your beloved father,"

 

The gun end pressed hard against his sweaty temple.

 

"But maybe, it'll be yours... If you don't follow my instructions,"

 

Soobin stay still on his place, on his knees, and hands lifts up beside him, he closed his eyes, unable to look back at the man in front of him. The pair of eyes above him emits no mercy, he could just end him now and here, but Soobin knows  _he_ wants something that he delays his killing.

 

"Get up," he motions. Soobin, who quietly bearing the urges to run out of this church reluctantly follows, he gets on his feet with hands still on his side, the gun end pressed against his temple harder, like the other man wants to really play with him, and he's having so much fun with this.

 

But it's useless, he can't even feel the pain.

 

"Don't move, or this bullet is going to make a hole through you pretty little head," he could hear the threatening smile in the man's whisper.

 

The man pulls back his gun when he's sure he got Soobin under his control. Soobin let his hands fall on his side, the pretty face already looks pale like its drained from blood, fingers tremble as he looks down on his feet. He's not going to lie that he's indeed petrified with the state he's in right now. He tries so hard to ignore the smell of iron on his clothes, or the stained red rugs under his feet.

 

But then a finger touch his chin, forces him to look at the man in the eyes.

 

"This is not the end Soobin, don't look too sad..."

 

His lips are trembling, his view is unclear when he felt the tears start to flowing from his eyes down his cheeks, he couldn't see the other man's expression because half of his face is covered with mask, but those eyes radiates such lethal gaze, he grabs Soobin cheeks with his one hand tightly, steps closer until there's almost no barrier between them.

 

"I thought you can't feel pain? Is this hurt you?"

 

Soobin closed his eyes again, tightly, because he knows what's about to come.

 

And it's true, he can't feel the stinging pain when the knuckles meet his cheeks, he can't feel the bruise that formed on his skin, but he could feel when his mouth is filled with iron taste and his lips are swollen.

 

The man then grabs him by his collar, Soobin can see his face clearly now he takes off his mask, forcing him to get to stand on his feet, before pulls him closer again and that's when Soobin feel the act of the man actually hurt him, he was so paralyzed that he can't do anything.

 

Their lips are brushed together, the other man's soft and thick lips pressed against his bruised and thin ones, he tried to slides his tongue between the gap of his lips and deepening the kiss by tugging on Soobin's dark locks, he bites down his lower lip roughly, earning a small whimper slipped out of his mouth, Soobin can taste their exchanging saliva mixed with the blood inside his mouth.

 

He pulls away from the kiss, puts both of his palms to cupped the younger boy's flushed cheeks, 

 

"You can't feel that, Soobin-ah?" the voice is filled with venom, it sent shivers down his spine, Soobin tries to back away but the other man's response were too fast, he locked their bodies together by puts his arms around his waist, pressed together, he can feel his warm breath fanning on his neck.

 

" _Yeonjun_..."

 

A smirk shown on the handsome face, he put his hand again on the soft and pale yet stained skin, gives him mere touches that the boy closed his eyes, tries so much to not lean into the touch.

 

"I like it when you call me by my name like that,"

 

"Please stop this,"

 

"Stop what?"

 

Soobin opens his eyes, his irises shows such deep sadness, anger and fear mixed into one, such a pity, because Yeonjun wouldn't fall for it.

 

"I beg you, please stop trying to kill my father,"

 

Yeonjun's eyes beams like he just heard a joke, he let go the boy as he lets out a mocking laugh, rise his eyebrow with a sneer on his face.

 

"That's impossible, beg for something else,"

 

Yeonjun eyes the boy who's now silent, he nods with a hum and sat at one of the benches, crossing his legs, and his arms in front of his chest.

 

"You're so eager to protect you father, don't you know what a dirty old man he actually is?"

 

"..."

 

"Don't talk shit about my father, bastard." 

 

"Oh!" Yeonjun retorts with such a fun on his face, as if the previous hostility already forgotten, a cool smile lifts up on his face, but the words he spat next is such a contrast with his expression.

 

"I didn't know a church boy like you can curse too, Soobin."

 

Soobin lets out a little growl, he looks at Yeonjun with a burning hatred, in which the latter just response with a chuckle and he brandishes both of his index finger,

 

"How about this, we make a deal." he motions Soobin to step closer to him and the boy did forcefully, standing in front of the seated man, Yeonjun smirks even more, enjoyed the look of a fucked up Soobin with bruised cheeks and swollen lips like that, even the cross necklace he always wear is now stained with blood.

 

"I'll let your parents alive for one week more, with one condition, you do what I told you to,"

 

Soobin's eyes widened at the statement, "What?"

 

"You hear me, if you want your father alive," Yeonjun says casually, as if it's the most common thing to say.

 

At that moment, Soobin’s eyes flickers. There’s no audible answer, but the resistance has lessened in response. Yeonjun smiles almost too warmly at the way Soobin exposes his weakness so vulnerably at the mention of his beloved father.

 

He whispered something into the boy's ears, Soobin spontaneously backs away from him.

 

"Please, I can't... Please don't kill my father." 

 

“I can’t do that you know. After all I’ve already been given an absolute instruction to kill him. It's already a shame to my reputation if I have to delay killing him another week. Yet, I’m offering you this in consideration of your pure love for your father. You can spend another precious week with your beloved without going crazy worrying that anyone might shoot him in the head at any second.” Yeonjun laughs in a good manner. Soobin looks at the face with disgust.

 

“So what’s your decision?”

 

“...”

 

 

“You know the difference between you and me? I’m made to kill, its not difficult to eliminate a target if I really want to. I can easily kill you right now, and proceed to kill your parents next.”

 

Soobin’s expression falls again. And, there’s a look of fear on the pretty face and it spurs Yeonjun into exhilaration. Indeed, fear is an emotion that matches well with the face. It makes the beautiful face softens. Yeonjun likes a fearful Choi Soobin.

 

It would look even better when he wear that kind of expression beneath him. 

 

On the other hand, Soobin’s mind is only swirling with one constant terrifying thought. If he dies, then his father will get killed in the hand of this man…He absolutely can’t let that happen.

 

“Why do you want to kill my father so terribly?”

 

“I told you I’m just being instructed to.”

 

“If you’re being instructed to because of money, then I’ll pay you however much you want…So, please I beg you… Just leave my father alone.”

 

“I’m sorry, but what should I do? The instruction comes from a superior I can’t defy. Like how you can’t defy your good world’s rule, I can’t defy my rule either.”

 

“...Then why does your superior wants to kill him?”

 

Soobin can’t understand why someone would want to kill the kind selfless of his father who always holds other people’s best interest in his heart. He's a good man and Soobin doesn't say this because he's his son, but it's true.

 

“The world needs to be balanced. When too many good people lives, the other side can’t survive. your father is a hindrance to people of my side.”

 

“...That doesn’t even make sense.”

 

“Does it matter? Even if I explain everything to you, he will still be killed at the end of the day.”

 

“...”

 

“I’m asking you again. What is your decision?”

 

“...Does it really have to be this way?” Soobin’s voice is barely above a whisper. He subtly bargains, but Yeonjun has no intention to make it easier for Soobin.

 

After a long moment of silence, Soobin finally breathes out.

 

“...I’ll do it.”

 

A smirk blooming on the other's face.

 

"Good boy,"

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this story actually almost make me bald, please leave what you think so I can grow my hair again.


End file.
